


Alien Culture

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Challenge Response, Double Penetration, F/M, Kink Meme, Large Cock, Moresomes, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Jack, and Martouf/Lantash are forced to perform as part of an alien ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Culture

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to this prompt: SG-1, Sam/Jack/Martouf/Lantash, Aliens make them have sex

"You sure?" Jack asked.  
  
"God, yes!" Sam exclaimed. She eyed their audience. "I mean, I can't say I care for the audience, but whatever the stuff they gave us is, it sure is potent!"   
  
Martouf nodded. "Very much so. Lantash can't even negate it." He swallowed, looking hungrily at her. "I apologize."  
  
"Don't - the aliens are the only ones at fault." Sam cleared her voice and looked with lust at the naked men on the platform with her. She didn't know which one she desired most. They were both extremely hot. She moaned and couldn't help touch herself. "Damn I'm horny! Come fuck me before I go crazy!"   
  
Jack made a sound, wanting to fuck her very much. "Uh, okay. How, ah, how do we do this? Do we take turns?"   
  
"I would not enjoy waiting - and I believe you are in a similar predicament," Martouf said, looking at the raging erections they were both sporting.   
  
"It's not a chance I get often - I want you both! At the same time!" She licked her lips. She rubbed at her clit. "Um, lie down on the, the divan or whatever that thing is."   
  
Martouf did as he was told and Sam immediately straddled him. His hard - and large - cock was pointing almost straight up, and Sam pushed down on him.  
  
She made a deep groan as she took him inside. "Fuck you're big!"  
  
Martouf moaned and bucked up against her, grabbing her hips and pulling her down. She sank down a bit more.   
  
Jack looked on as Sam rose up again and pushed down over Martouf, taking more of his cock inside each time. She had a blissful expression on her face, and was rubbing her clit at the same time. Martouf's expression was ecstatic, and he was clearly fighting not to pull her down harder and faster.   
  
Jack was stroking his cock. He would have thought he would be angry and jealous, but instead it was turning him on seeing his second in command riding the Tok'ra.   
  
Sam pushed down again, settling herself against Martouf, his cock now nestled inside her. She panted and rubbed hard at her clit, while Martouf fondled her breasts. She cried out and came. Martouf gave deep growl and closed his eyes, fighting not to come as her pussy massaged his shaft, giving him exquisite pleasure.

"Jack!" Sam gasped. "Come fill my ass!"   
  
"Oh, god, yes!" Jack exclaimed and immediately hurried to her. He spotted a jar standing on the floor, no doubt left by the aliens for this purpose. He took it and found it full of something that was clearly lube.   
  
He took a big dollop and put on his cock, smearing it out, before placing the tip at her anal opening. "Ready?" he asked.   
  
"Yes!" Sam told him. "I need to feel you there!" She groaned. "Damn alien aphrodisiacs!"   
  
Martouf - or rather Lantash who had control now - had managed not to come. He ran his hands over Sam's body, very much enjoying to touch the gorgeous woman he loved so much.   
  
Jack pushed the head of his cock into Sam's ass. He groaned. "Not much room!"   
  
"Oh, god!" Sam squealed. It hurt a little, just as it had hurt being stretched by Martouf's cock, but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure. "Fuck my ass, Jack!"   
  
Jack groaned again and pushed forward, sinking in more. He thrust again, and again, sinking deeper each time.   
  
Sam was groaning and rocking on Lantash's cock in time with Jack thrusting into her ass. Lantash gasped both from the sensations of Sam and from the tightening when Jack entered her ass.   
  
Jack held onto her hips and pushed into her harder and harder, finally getting in fully.   
  
Sam was in heaven! Her g-spot was being rubbed from both sides, and she was so full! More full than she had ever imagined possible. "Yes! Fuck me! Both of you!"   
  
Lantash and Jack pushed into her in time with rocking movements, and it took only seconds before Sam screamed out her orgasm, the most powerful she had ever had.   
  
This time Lantash could not hold back, and with a cry he came hard, filling her pussy with jet after jet of hot semen.   
  
Jack made a roar at almost the same time, and emptied his balls in the beauty under him.   
  
Exhausted, they lay in a panting heap, while the aliens cheered the successful fucking.   
  
There was no doubt it would be a fantastic harvest that year.


End file.
